For example, an optical communication system for infrared communication disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an optical transmission device having an LD chip sealed with a light scattering member and a light receiving element. The optical transmission device and the light receiving element are parallelly provided on a glass epoxy resin substrate, and collectively sealed with an epoxy resin mold lens.
The optical communication system according to Patent Document 1 reduces coherency of light by scattering a laser beam emitted from the LD chip a plurality of times with light scattering particles in the light scattering member. Thus, the system attempts to render the laser beam eye-safe.